


You Don’t Exactly Play Fair

by pirateradio



Category: Gorillaz
Genre: AFAB reader - Freeform, Biting, Edgeplay, Edging, F/M, Hickeys, Humor, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, NSFW, Pillow Talk, Porn With Plot, Smut, Some Fluff, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, fantasies, murdoc just loves u and is very reassuring, well kinda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-22 00:58:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17652977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pirateradio/pseuds/pirateradio
Summary: You have a thing for being watched. And Murdoc’s up for anything.It’s a match made in heaven.





	You Don’t Exactly Play Fair

Maybe it was loneliness despite knowing I was loved, maybe it was some type of neglect in my youth; maybe it was just a fetish.   
  
  


    Yeah. That’s probably it. 

 

    In moments before I had met Murdoc or before we had gotten intimate, mostly out of sheer boredom, I had the fantasy of having someone watch me and tell me what to do while I masturbated. More importantly, they watched. Sticking my fingers inside myself, and pressing  _ just the right amount _ while thrusting them in and out until I was sent into eurohoria. While someone watched and told me what to do. Was that a normal fantasy to have? 

 

    Despite thinking about it numerous times and loving the idea of it in my head, the thought of sharing that with someone I’d  _ actually _ trust enough to do it with me made me thoroughly bashful. Even as we sat across the chipped wood dining table in the midst of a rather messy kitchen, the thought came to me. Murdoc wasn’t even trying or realizing; he didn’t need to. The way he talked was just enough. 

 

    “I still haven’t made up my mind if we’re going to those sodding Brit awards. Considering last year my acceptance speech was cut off, rather rude, I’d say,” He joked and shot one of his dazzling grins to meet me in the eyes, my chin now resting in the palm of my hands. My eyes must have gave something away, as he placed the newspaper he wasn’t actually reading down.

 

    “See something you like?” 

 

    I stared back at him and sighed, laughing slightly, and felt my cheeks heat up.

 

   “Can we try something new?”

 

   A pause of silence that felt like a century long surrounded the dust filled kitchen. Murdoc began to tap his jagged nails repeatedly, and raised an eyebrow with that typical glint in his eyes I had fallen for so many times before. He took my hand and leaned across the table, rubbing his index finger across different parts of my hand.

 

    “I thought you’d never bloody ask. Fuckin hell, I’ve been waiting for you to open up about your fetishes. Not fair if you know all mine and I know none of yours,” he teased, getting up from his chair and pulling me up to stand where our bodies were touching.

 

    “You don’t exactly play fair, sunshine,” I teased back, but my tone was not as confident compared to previous times during foreplay. Murdoc pulled a strand of my hair on my face behind my ear, and although I thought a sweet moment would occur to ease my nerves, he bites down onto my neck. Nibbling and switching to sucking back in forth made me melt into him, my breathing becoming more heavy. His growls of encouragement while delivering my neck with hickeys made me give him exactly what he wanted, a soft, breathy moan emitting from me for him to hear. 

 

    “ _ Stop. _ ”

 

    Murdoc removed his mouth from my neck slowly, glancing up at me with curious eyes, and reassuringly began to rub his hand on my lower waist. His eventually came back to eye level with me and stared hard into my eyes trying to figure out what I want. I was the first to speak.

 

    “If we’re doing what I want to do, we’re doing it  _ my _ way, got it?”

 

    Murdoc’s eyes were widened now in curiosity, tilting his head slightly.

 

    “You haven’t even told me what we’re doing yet and you’re getting bossy with me? I can’t lie, I’ve already got a hard on…”

 

    I looked down, and sure enough, his erection was forming in his jeans and I hummed pleasantly, resisting the urge to touch and play with him through his pants. I could tell Murdoc was thinking hard of what I could possibly want to do with him, or do to him, by his steady breathing gradually growing labored and how his hand had moved from my waist to my ass, squeezing it roughly. 

 

    “I’ll tell you soon enough, okay? Let’s go to the bedroom, I don’t want to make a mess here.” I grabbed his sleeve and pulled in a loving way. I felt myself getting excited too, a dampness beginning to form in my panties and I my cheeks heated up again. I turned away before Murdoc could see my face.

 

    “Implying it will be messy…,” he snickered as we tread through the Spirit House, the floors creaking beneath us. I always liked how creaky the house was, not because it showed it’s age, but because everyone could hear when Murdoc pounded into me, making the floors that were replaced with carpet still creek violently. When he would be animalistic and look me in the eyes while he took me, close to orgasming, and I would shoot him a coy look and a whimper of his name, finishing him off sooner than he’d like. He begrudgingly admits afterwards I have a talent for ‘that.’

 

    “It’s always messy with you,” I taunted back, opening the door to the bedroom and him quickly locking it behind us. Before I could say anything, Murdoc picked me up and threw me onto his bed, the pillows cushioning my head as he hungrily kissed me. I pushed him off gently and gasped for air, my chest heaving. Still in La La Land, he was staring at my chest, licking his lips and began to reach out before I smacked his hand away.

 

    “Did you forget what we’re doing?”

 

    Murdoc blanked for a moment before a light bulb popped over his head and his eyes lit up. 

 

    “Oh, right! What are we doing?”, he chirped enthusiastically, patting his lap as a gesture for me to sit on him and explain. 

 

    I blushed and looked away, the time for me to fess up has come now.

 

    “I want you to watch me,” I admitted quietly but not too quiet so he could hear me. A knowing smirk glinted on his face.

 

    “... Watch you what, now?”

 

    “File my fucking taxes. I want you to watch me touch myself, asshole.”

 

    Murdoc let out a signature ‘hawhawww’ and moved closer to me, titling my chin up with his index finger. I kissed him and he kissed back, my eyes closed in bliss but I stopped as I heard him undoing his belt. 

 

    Reaching out my hand to grab his belt to get him to stop, I mustered a stern look and he stared back down in surprise. 

 

    “Is there something I’m doing wrong? Maybe be a little more specific in your request, darling.”

 

    I shuffled my hands awkwardly and let my hands play with the silk, red sheets I sat on, thinking of something to say. 

     Instead I got up and moved one of Murdoc’s many things on the ground, one including a mirror, and placed it on the bedside. Turning back around to him and huffing, I gave him another look to show that I was serious. 

 

    “You see this?”

 

    “Yeah, I always look great, don’t I?”, he laughed and my eyes narrowed. He wanted me to be stern with him, and in order for me to get what I want, I will be. 

 

    “I want you to watch me get off, and…”I swallowed. “I don’t want you to do anything.”   
  


    Murdoc raised an eyebrow and began to rub himself through his jeans to get himself ready. “Touch you?”

 

    “No.”

 

    “Alrighty then. We both wank off?”

 

    “No. Well, at least not until I say so. So stop touching your balls.”

 

    I forced myself to hold his gaze without giving away my embarrassment, and still wondered if he would be willing to indulge me if it meant me delaying his fun. With a gentle sigh, I uncrossed my arms and gave myself a little vulnerability which I could no longer hold on to. “I know it’s a little selfish, and it’s not going to be us fucking as we both love so much, so we can do something else if you like. Maybe try out something you’d like? I saw that giant dildo on your amazon wishlist, so if you’d like-”

 

    “You think I don’t find that sexy? You should know by now I’m down for pretty much anything. Especially if it’s your suggestion.” Murdoc offers a pleasant beam and stretches his back, giving it a pleasant pop to break the tension and the room and within himself. In the early stages of dating, while Murdoc and I fucked, sometimes his back would cramp up and he would hiss and curse while I giggled, saying it was okay. Since then he’s been to a massage therapist, and every time before we did something sexy, he would pop his back just to make sure it wouldn’t happen again. A sure sign of reassurance he wanted to do this with me. 

 

    I laughed weakly and placed my hands over my face to cover up my blush. I heard Murdoc stand up and pry my hands open with a playful grin splattered across his face. “I’ve been selfish during sex and make you do whatever the hell I want, what makes you think I wouldn’t want to return the favor, huh? Also, I think it’s hot. Let’s do this baby!” 

 

    My gratitude shown through as I giggled in relief, moving his bangs away to kiss his forehead. Murdoc was always sweet with me in the bedroom before we tried anything new or when I was nervous; always reassuring, making sure I was 100% consenting. Outside of us fucking he’d be cruel and snippy to others who consistently asked something of him, but never with me. His enthusiasm with me never wavered.

 

    “Thank you. So much.”

 

    “Getting emotional, are we? Are you about to start your rag?”, he teased and resisted the urge to touch me just as I had asked. I rolled my eyes and playfully punched his shoulder. “That’s not the topic of discussion,” I replied, making him give out a hearty laugh. 

 

    I left his embrace and took my place on the bed, gesturing Murdoc to come over, to wedge himself among the pillows in the corner in which the bed had now been pushed by myself. Murdoc compiled happily. I shuffled back in between the older man’s legs, and we both looked into the mirror that reflected into both of their faces.

 

    “ _ Oooooooo _ . I get it now. Wanting to be close to me yet still be able to see my face as I watch you,” he chuckled.

 

    “Yeah. And I’ll help you out with your...  _ problem  _ sooner or later.” I made myself more comfortable in between his legs. “I’ll tell you when you can touch me.”

 

    “Got it Captain!”, Murdoc chirped while meeting my eyes in the mirror. He looked happy, a dopey grin covering his face, yet I knew he was still incredibly turned on. I took a deep breath and began.

 

    I began unbuttoning my blouse, locking eyes with Murdoc in the mirror. My bra was now revealed. His eyes narrowed with lust clouding them. I tried to strip off the shirt and my bra entirely with some struggle of being laid down. I gasped when I felt Murdoc’s slender fingers unclasp my bra and pinch my niple in a swift two seconds. 

 

    “Hey, what did I tell you?”

 

    “Jus’ wanted to help you out, thas’ all…..”, his words now slurred.

 

    “No, you wanted to touch me. Hands off.”

 

    Meeting his eyes in the mirror again I could see Murdoc’s crooked smile and his strained hands now gripping his pants to obey my orders. It was a bit cute, how hard he was trying. “Mmmmhmhmhmm, I just  _ love  _ it when you take charge.” 

 

    Choosing to ignore him, I opted instead to flip my skirt up to my chest where we could both see my lace black panties,the ones he loved so much. 

 

    “Were you planning this? Was your shy act just a fake to get me to feel some sympathy?”

 

    “No, that was real. I just consider myself an optimist with this type of stuff.” 

 

    I slipped them off slowly and held them up so he could see the dampness that had clouded them, which shifted his gaze back down to my soaked pussy. 

 

    “ _ Sweet Satan _ ….”, he hissed. “You’re really excited about this? I wish you would have told me about all this sooner.”

 

    I whimpered and nodded in agreement as I melted into his words and closed my eyes. 

 

    Murdoc, pleased with my reaction, continues. “How long have you wanted this? To see me fawn over you while you fuck yourself?” I see a cheek-splitting grin, glinting in the glass. “Can’t say you haven’t got me hooked. But I’ll bet you know just how absolutely  _ edible _ you look like this, kitten.”

 

  I now lightly pressed a finger to my clit and rubbed back and forth in circular motions, arching my back and giving a moan for him to enjoy. I was twitching at Murdoc’s talent for dirty talking. It was true I had hoped this would happen, but I didn’t think it would be so perfect. 

 

    “That’s it,  _ juuuust _ like that. Be a good girl and mess that pretty little skirt up for me.”

 

    I moved my body up further before continuing to pleasure myself, my head now resting against Murdoc’s furious erection. He hissed again and I saw him bite his lip. “You’re playing  _ really _ dirty.”

 

    “Do you like it?”

 

    “Fuck yes. But it means I’m going to have to keep talking your ear off.”

 

    “You know I would like that.” Murdoc hums back as a response of agreement.  

 

    I now prodded a finger at my entrance and pushed in with ease, feeling my tight walls adjust to it. I slid another one in, studying Murdoc’s intense gaze. I began to pump them in and out of me at a slow, sensual pace, enjoying that I had time to do this with him. Curling them and pressed down hard onto my g-spot every time, my moans got louder and Murdoc’s own breathing became heavy again. 

 

    “You’re so fucking wet,” he laughed, voice rough with arousal and wonderment. “It took nothing out of you to slip those into you. How long did you have this fantasy? Mmmm, wonder if my angel can handle a third..”

 

    I slipped a third finger in for his request and moaned loudly as I felt slightly fuller, pumping them faster inside of me. Tickling my g-spot, I whimpered more, rolling my hips along my hand as I fucked myself to his words. 

 

    “I’m not surprised. You’ve always been one for attention,especially mine,” Murdoc groaned out, trying to restrain his own arousal. “Have you lain in bed and wished I were right there beside you? Maybe leaning in close to your ear to whisper filthy things when you were just about to cum, giving  you that glorious extra push? Would you let me crawl in between your legs and delve into your cunt, let me let you face fuck me?” 

 

    I whispered a little yes for his satisfaction and to my own. I felt so goddamn good, but Murdoc was beginning to lose himself in the sight. He moved in, breath hot and traitorously quick against my collarbone. He moved back slightly and flicked his tongue across my ear, and began peppering the top of my neck with sloppy kisses. I struggled to resist him, part of me wanting to melt into his touch, the other part wanting him to just sit there and watch. I fucked myself faster and felt my walls naturally tense, knowing I would cum soon if this continued. Pushing his jaw back, we fought for control for several seconds. Murdoc surprisingly gave up and huffed impatiently. 

 

    “Fuckin hell, this was your goal all along?” Murdoc’s voice had softened to a husky mumble. “Figure out how worked up you could get me just by masturbating with those cute little moans I love so much, and then refusing to let me have me touch you. Is that what this is about? You wanna experience a power trip and cum knowing your stubbornness alone has me gotten me all worked up and horny like this? Maybe the truth is you’re just as fucked as I am.”

 

    My concentration on pleasuring myself ceased a bit to respond. “I just like seeing you watch me, that’s all.”

 

    “Sure seems that way,” he sneered. 

 

    My hand now gripping Murdoc’s pants for support and I moaned louder and louder from the magic I was doing to myself, and the way he looked at me. His eyes, no matter where they fluttered to, never left my body. The reflection, that shadowy picture of the two of us lying together, eyes fixed at ourselves. Both with pink cheeks, sweating, desperate to overcome this barrier of the no touching rule between I had made.   
  


    “Oh,  _Fuck_. Let me touch you.”

 

    “N-no….,” I resisted, but felt myself slipping away. 

 

    “You want me to. Stop resisting…” I couldn’t help my shriek in pleasure when he began to furiously rub at my clit and soak in my moans, groaning in relief and sucking harder on my neck than before. My body and walls clenched, but I restrained myself from orgasming. 

 

    I tore away from his touch and whipped around, grabbing Murdoc by his ankles to yank him comfortably on the bed. Scrambling on top of him and kissing him with every shred of strength I had left in myself. Tongues crushing, wrestling against one another. Murdoc reached up frantically, wrapping his arms around my waist, both of us trying to rut our hips together but not finding the right angle, the right leverage. I grinded against his still clothed body roughly, but now I wanted him. I wanted his see his cock, feel it twitch and swell inside of me. 

 

    “Let me-”

 

    “Hold on, I got this Mudsy.”

 

    Hastily undoing his belt and yanking the waistband of his briefs down, out sprung his cock.  It was a shade of deep, flushed red from the lack of attention I had given it, and the feeling of warmth poured in my stomach of the sight. Positioning myself correctly, I began to slowly envelop him and feel him stretch myself much more thoroughly than my fingers. I loved the way he made me pleasantly full. Murdoc’s eyes rolled back into his skull as he enjoyed the warmth he had waited so long for surrounding him, starting from the tip of his penis to spread around his body. 

 

    That was the only slow thing about the pace tonight, and a quick yelp left my mouth as he thrusted hungrily up into me, his grip on my hips iron tight. The slapping sound effect of our hips meeting together made louder moans pour out of me and into Murdoc’s ears, him groaning back towards me in a harmony of sin. We were both close, oh so close to the finish line. 

 

    Murdoc gawked at my features, his eyes on my breasts and how they bounced, and his hand reached behind me to deliver a couple of harmless smacks to my ass. 

 

    The coil of pleasure came undone in me, letting the fluid of arousal shoot out of me onto his twitching cock instead. I must have squeezed super tight, because it made Murdoc curse loudly and moan my name, making me cum a second time. I love it when he’s feeling so good he says my name. 

 

    One last thrust and I cried out while Murdoc filled me to the brim with his cum, my own fluids dripping out of me, combined with his. I whimpered feeling so much of his seed stirring in me while leaking out. With a shaky breath, I lifted myself off of him and collapsed beside him while Murdoc stared at his now softening member, adoring the sight of his own cum and mine on it. 

 

    “ _ Fuck _ , I’m so sorry, I edged you on for too long.” My head was pounding and my ears were ringing. 

 

    Murdoc was breathing heavily but managed to pull me into his embrace, his legs slinging over my thigh. 

 

    “I’m sorry….” I whispered quietly. 

 

    Murdoc shakily laughed into my ear without pulling away. “For what? I liked that. I loved that a lot. Shit, best orgasm I’ve had in a century.”

 

    A timid smile grew on my face. I wanted to look him in the eye, but I was too tired. “Yeah?”

 

    “Hell yeah, bukkaked the fuck outta myself.”

 

    I laughed, hard. Pulling myself up to observe the cum all over his chest and now soft cock, it was true that he was an obscene mess. We’d been so concentrated on pleasuring ourselves, I probably had cum criss crossed over my skirt- 

 

    “Aw, drats. Your skirts ruined.”

 

    “Who cares!,” I giggled, pulling all over my clothing off now and feeling fresh in the cool air. I laid my head down on his chest and kissed it softly. “You were incredible. It doesn’t matter.” 

 

    “Fuck, part of that came from you being so goddamn stubborn enough that I couldn’t hump you. Took  _ forever. _ ”

 

    Playing with his chest hair, I smirked. “You were so hard the whole  _ time! _ No wonder they called your cock, ‘the magnificent 7 inches’ in the G-Magazine. The real miracle was you didn’t make a mess in your jeans along the way.”

 

    “ _ Oi _ -” Murdoc cut himself off with his own laughter and I joined in, basking in the afterglow. 

 

    “I mean it. Thank you so much.”

 

   “Let’s worry about when you’ll make it up to me after we rest, yeah? My staminia’s not like it used to be.”

 

    And with that, we drifted off to sleep in each other’s arms. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much to everyone who was supportive and excited about this coming out!!! i really love writing this stuff and i am over joyed with how much everyone likes it.


End file.
